


Turf

by SecondSilk



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's Invitations challenge. Not all invitations are worth accepting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turf

The Senior Partners called in every favour, directed every troop and slave, brought down everything they had to meet the two souled vampires and the injured humans.

They had been concerned, at first, by the Old One's power, and her connection to these people. But her guide was dead, and she was contained. The four of them could have no comprehension of the retribution they had invited.

The Senior Partners had been waiting for this chance.

But they had not considered what they were doing: they accepted an invitation to their enemy's party, on his turf, when he asked them.


End file.
